encicprotezionecivilefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Tsunami
Uno tsunami (dal giapponese 津波 che significa onda del porto; il termine onda di marea è generalmente sinonimo, ma non nell'utilizzo scientifico, in quanto gli tsunami non sono legati alla marea) è una serie di onde che hanno origine da un terremoto, terremoto sottomarino, attività vulcanica, frane, impatti meteoritici nel mare o vicino ad esso. Ultimamente il termine tsunami (dal giapponese tsu "porto" e nami "onda", ovvero "onda contro il porto") è ormai entrato in uso nella lingua italiana corrente come sinonimo di maremoto, soprattutto grazie all'abuso di tale termine da parte di giornali e televisioni, a discapito del termine italiano. Il significato dei due termini è sostanzialmente lo stesso: indica una ondata anomala che si abbatte sulle coste, a prescindere dalla causa che possa averla originata. L'origine, infatti, può spesso essere un terremoto sottomarino, il quale, pur interessando il fondo del mare, è comunque un movimento della crosta terrestre, quindi è semplicemente un terremoto. Non per questo il termine maremoto è però in alcun modo legato a tale eventuale origine sismica, tant'è vero che si parla di maremoto anche descrivendo un'ondata prodotta dall'impatto di un grosso meteorite con un oceano. L'energia di uno tsunami è costante, in funzione della sua altezza e velocità: quando l'onda si avvicina alla terra, la sua altezza aumenta mentre diminuisce la sua velocità. Le onde viaggiano a velocità elevate, più o meno senza essere notabili quando attraversano le acque profonde, ma la loro altezza può crescere fino a 30 metri e più quando raggiungono la linea costiera. Gli tsunami causano gravi distruzioni su coste e isole. Molte città che si affacciano sull'oceano Pacifico, principalmente in Giappone ma anche nelle Hawaii, hanno sistemi di allarme e procedure di evacuazione in caso di gravi tsunami. Un evento sismico potenzialmente tsunami-genico può essere predetto da vari istituti di sismologia in varie parti del mondo. Al momento non esiste alcun modello affidabile in grado di correlare il verificarsi di un evento sismico alla generazione di uno Tsunami. L'unico modo per misurare l'effettiva generazione di uno Tsunami è tramite la misurazione del livello marino. Attualmente misurazioni per l'inoltro di allarmi precoci, con il necessario livello di attendibilità, possono essere effettuate soltanto tramite l'impiego di sistemi posizionati sul fondo marino e capaci di trasmettere in tempo reale i dati acquisiti. A causa dell'elevata velocità di propagazione degli Tsunami sugli alti fondali e, supponendo di voler disporre di almeno un'ora di preavviso, sarà dunque necessario dispiegare le piattaforme ad una distanza di circa mille chilometri dalla costa che si intende allertare. Naturalmente in questo caso la sorgente tsunami-genica dovrà essere ad una distanza maggiore. Sono in corso al momento numerosi esperimenti volti alla determinazione di un modello affidabile capace di correlare le rilevazioni sismiche alla generazione di Tsunami. Nessuno di questi sistemi può proteggere completamente contro uno tsunami se questo è innescato da un fenomeno molto vicino alla linea di costa in quanto non sarebbe possibile allertare la popolazione in tempo. Un notevole contributo potrà essere fornito dallo studio di Tsunami di piccola entità (baby Tsunami) e dalla loro correlazione con eventi sismici di modesta intensità, rilevati direttamente sul fondo oceanico in addenda alle reti sismiche terrestri. Progetti in tal senso orientati sono in corso anche in Italia. Creazione, propagazione ed infrangimento Uno tsunami si forma quando si sposta una grande massa d'acqua. Al momento si ritiene che uno Tsunami possa essere causato da: un forte sisma sottomarino, almeno di magnitudo 7 (scala Richter) o superiore; un brusco innalzamento o abbassamento del fondale marino; uno scivolamento del terreno costiero o sottomarino; un impatto di una meteorite. È da notare che un forte sisma non causa necessariamente uno tsunami: tutto dipende dal modo in cui si modifica il fondale oceanico nei dintorni della faglia. Lo spostamento dell'acqua si propaga progressivamente e crea onde molto lunghe (generalmente qualche centinaia di chilometri) e di grande durata (qualche decina di minuti). Per confronto le normali onde marine hanno lunghezze d'onda di pochi metri e una durata di solo qualche secondo: la lunghezza, l'estensione e la durata delle onde di uno tsunami sono quindi molto superiori a quelle delle normali onde marine, mentre solo le altezze dei due tipi di onda può essere paragonabile. Quando l'evento dello tsunami si verifica vicino la costa, lo si denomina "tsunami locale". La velocità di uno tsunami può arrivare a 500–1000 km/h in pieno oceano fino a ridursi a circa 90 km/h in prossimità delle coste. Alcuni tsunami riescono a propagarsi per migliaia di chilometri. Questi tsunami di grande lunghezza sono generalmente di origine tettonica, poiché gli scivolamenti del terreno in acqua e le esplosioni vulcaniche causano di solito onde di minore lunghezza che si dileguano velocemente. La forza distruttiva di uno tsunami è data dalla qunatità d'acqua sollevata, perciò un terremoto in pieno oceano può essere estremamente pericoloso, perché può essere in grado di sollevare e spostare tutta l'acqua presente al di sopra del fondale marino, anche se solo di pochi centimetri. Questa enorme massa d'acqua arrivando in prossimità delle coste trova un fondale marino sempre più basso e perciò tende a rallentare il suo fronte diventando così più corta ma sollevandosi ulteriormente. Un'onda di tsunami che in pieno mare è alta solo pochi centimetri e lunga decine di kilometri diventa in prossimità delle coste un'onda alta molti centimetri o molti metri con una lunghezza di vari kilometri. Nessuna barriera portuale è in grado di contrastare un'onda di questo tipo, che appunto i giapponesi chiamano onda di porto. Le onde create dal vento, invece, muovono solo le masse d'acqua superficiali, senza coinvolgere i fondali, e si infrangono sulle barriere portuali. Ecco perché anche onde alte diversi metri, perfino una decina di metri, (sono numerose sulle coste del Pacifico), provocate dal vento, non trasportano abbastanza acqua da penetrare nell'entroterra. Viceversa, uno tsunami alto uno o due metri può rivelarsi devastante, perché la quantità d'acqua che trasporta gli permette di riversarsi fino a centinaia di metri nell'entroterra se la superficie è piana e senza ostacoli artificiali o naturali come gli alberi. Storia La prima descrizione di uno tsunami storicamente accertata è reperibile nella Bibbia, dove si cita il passaggio degli Ebrei attraverso il Mare di Canne (o Mare di Giunco), identificato con un certo margine d'incertezza con l'area dell'attuale Mar Rosso non lungi da Porto Said. L'attraversata degli Ebrei del braccio di mare (una laguna, assai probabilmente) fu favorita, secondo alcuni storici www.anticoegitto.net/convegni2.htm, dal ritiro improvviso delle acque indotto dall'esplosione del vulcano sull'isola greca di Thera (attuale Santorini) attorno al 1627 a.C., ed anche il successivo fronte ondoso di ritorno che travolse gli Egizi. Nel 426 a.C., lo storico greco Tucidide descrisse uno tsunami, nella sua opera sulla Guerra del Peloponneso, ipotizzando che esso - assai probabilmente – fosse stato innescato da un terremoto sottomarino. Nel 365 d.C., lo tsunami che devastò Alessandria d'Egitto fu descritto dallo storico romano Ammiano Marcellino (Res Gestae 26.10.15-19). La stima delle vittime è approssimativamente di 50.000 morti. Il 4 febbraio 1169 uno tsunami fece 20.000 vittime a Catania. Il 5 maggio 1202 uno scorrimento nella zona delle faglie del Mediterraneo orientale provocò uno tsunami che devastò Grecia, Turchia, Egitto, Sicilia, Siria ed Israele. Dalla documentazione storica si evince che le vittime siano state circa 1.200.000, stima che, se confermata, proietterebbe questo cataclisma al vertice degli eventi catastrofici naturali. Il Faro d'Alessandria, costruito in età ellenistica, venne abbattuto dalle onde generate da un maremoto al largo di Creta, nel 1309. Al suo posto, sulla penisola di Rabat el Tin, venne edificato un forte successivamente. Le coste italiane e greche, in particolare, furono colpite dagli tsunami il 9-11 gennaio 1693 (60.000 morti). Da ricordare anche lo tsunami che finì la devastazione causata dall'incendio provocato dal terremoto di Lisbona del 1755. L'ondata provocò la morte di almeno 55.000 persone nella capitale lusitana ed almeno altre 10.000 in Marocco. La Calabria venne colpita da uno tsunami nel 1783 che fece 1.500 vittime. Lo tsunami con il Run-up maggiore, ovvero la massima altezza raggiunta da un'onda di tsunami, si è verificato in Alaska il 7 luglio del 1958, nella baia chiamata Lituya Bay: l'onda raggiunse la mostruosa altezza di 525 metri; sarebbe stata capace di ricoprire abbondantemente il Taipei 101 (Taiwan), uno degli edifici più alti del mondo. Tuttavia il caso di Lituya Bay non può essere definito un vero e proprio tsunami poiché non è stato creato da un terremoto sottomarino, bensì da un gigantesco smottamento di terra: un'intera montagna era caduta in mare, sollevando l'enorme massa d'acqua. Lo tsunami si verificò davanti agli occhi attoniti degli occupanti di tre barche: due di esse sono state travolte dall'onda e non sono state mai più ritrovate. Tuttavia sulla terza nave era presente un uomo che ha assistito all'intera scena: è l'unico testimone oculare dell'onda di 525 metri. Sul Web sono presenti numerose fotografie degli effetti dell'onda di Lituya Bay, che ha lasciato il paesaggio devastato, portandosi via alberi e rocce: ha perfino strappato i fili d'erba e la terra. Tuttavia l'onda non è riuscita a scavalcare le montagne che circondano quella baia e per questo non può essere considerata l'onda più distruttiva mai registrata: lo tsunami verificatosi nel 2004, nell'Oceano Indiano, aveva un'altezza molto minore ma una forza molto superiore. Un ennesimo tsunami spaventoso sconvolse le isole Hawaii in séguito al terribile sisma che, il 22 maggio 1960 funestò il Cile. Un altro tsunami devastante fu quello avvenuto al largo della costa di Hokkaidō, in Giappone, in conseguenza di un terremoto, il 12 luglio 1993. Come risultato, duecentodue persone sulla piccola isola di Okushiri persero la vita, e altre centinaia furono ferite o disperse. L'episodio più grave è quello del maremoto dell'Oceano Indiano del 26 dicembre 2004, che causò centinaia di migliaia di morti, feriti e senzatetto. Più recentemente, il 17 luglio 2006 uno tsunami colpì le coste di Giava, in Indonesia: 547 persone morirono e 233 rimasero ferite. Il 30 settembre 2009 uno tsunami colpì il versante meridionale delle isole Samoa nel Pacifico: il bilancio provvisorio è di oltre 100 vittime. Il 25 ottobre 2010 uno tsunami si abbatte nuovamente sull'Indonesia, in seguito ad un terremoto di magnitudo 7.7. Morte più di 300 persone In Italia Circa 8000 anni fa un gigantesco tsunami devastò il mediterraneo interessando le coste della Sicilia orientale, l'Italia meridionale, l'Albania, la Grecia, il Nord Africa dalla Tunisia all'Egitto, spingendosi sino alle coste del vicino oriente dalla Palestina, alla Siria ed al Libano.Lo Tsunami dimenticato, Istituto Nazionale di Geofisica e Vulcanologia La causa fu lo sprofondamento in mare di una massa di 35 chilometri cubi di materiale, staccatosi dall'Etna, in seguito ad un sisma di eccezionale magnitudo. L'onda iniziale che si generò era alta più di 50 metri e raggiunse le propaggini estreme del Mediterraneo orientale in 3 o 4 ore, viaggiando alla velocità di diverse centinaia di chilometri orari. Tale sconvolgimento determinò la scomparsa improvvisa di numerosi insediamenti costieri di epoca neolitica, come è stato dimostrato dai ritrovamenti archeologici sulle coste di Israele. Lo studio che ha portato alla dimostrazione di questo evento cataclismico è stato condotto dall'Istituto Nazionale di Geofisica e Vulcanologia, con finanziamento del Dipartimento di Protezione Civile, nel 2006. In epoca abbastanza recente varie fonti riferiscono di uno tsunami a seguito del Terremoto del Val di Noto, del 1693, quando una gigantesca ondata devastò le coste orientali della Sicilia dopo che il mare si era ritirato di centinaia di metri. In questo caso l'epicentro del sisma si ritiene fosse situato sotto il fondo del mare, una trentina di km, al largo di Augusta. Il terremoto di Messina del 1908 innescò un maremoto di impressionante violenza che si riversò sulle zone costiere di tutto lo Stretto di Messina con ondate devastanti stimate, a seconda delle località della costa orientale della Sicilia, da 6 m a 12 m di altezza. Lo tsunami in questo caso provocò migliaia di vittime, aggravando il bilancio dovuto al terremoto. Un movimento dell'acqua di dimensioni più contenute rispetto ad uno tsunami si verificò nel dicembre 2002 nel Mar Tirreno. Seppur di piccole dimensioni, l'onda generata, alta alcuni metri, distrusse parte delle zone costiere abitate di Stromboli e causò danni e disagi alla navigazione. Nel resto del mondo È stata realizzata l'installazione di un sistema di allarme immediato e di evacuazione da tsunami sulle spiagge di Phuket e Krabi. A seguito degli eventi catastrofici del 26 dicembre 2004, quando uno tsunami generato da un terremoto sul fondo dell'oceano ha provocato profonde devastazioni e centinaia di migliaia di vittime in diversi paesi costieri del Mar delle Andamane e dell'Oceano Indiano, il governo tailandese ha immediatamente approvato all'unanimità una proposta di intervento per la prevenzione di tali disastri ed ha formulato un programma sistematico per l'evacuazione delle aree nelle province litoranee sul Mar delle Andamane di Thailandia. Il programma d'evacuazione ha previsto l'installazione di un sistema pubblico di allarme immediato e l'indicazione dei punti di riunione ed itinerari per l'evacuazione più brevi dalla zona della spiaggia. In un progetto pilota, un sistema di allarme immediato è stato installato in tre punti strategici lungo la spiaggia di Patong. Successivamente, l'installazione dei sistemi di allarme immediato è stato realizzato in ciascuna delle sei province della Thailandia del sud, tra le quali Krabi. I dati sull'intensità di una possibile onda provocata da un ipotetico terremoto o maremoto saranno elaborati e trasmessi al sistema d'allarme immediatamente via satellite e nel caso in cui ci sia un'alta probabilità di un avvenimento di tsunami, sarà lanciato un immediato allarme alle zone ad elevato rischio intorno alla Thailandia. Sistemi di avvertimento ed allarme composti da sirene, luci lampeggianti rosse, oltre a messaggi audio-registrati in varie lingue, entreranno immediatamente in funzione. Il sistema d'allarme sarà coadiuvato dalle stazioni radiofoniche (FM 169.696) e dall'invio automatico di oltre 20 milioni di messaggi SMS. L'agenzia meteorologica tailandese, a completamento del sistema, ha installato verso la fine del 2007, tre stazioni abissali nel Mar delle Andamane per la misurazione in tempo reale degli tsunami, al fine di evitare che il possibile reiterarsi di probabili falsi allarmi induca la popolazione costiera a dubitare dell'efficacia del sistema. Gli allarmi generati soltanto sulla scorta di dati sismologici devono, infatti, essere considerati soltanto come "avvisi di probabile Tsunami" e non come allarmi veri e propri. Note Bibliografia * Henrik Svensen, Storia dei disastri naturali, Odoya, Bologna 2010, 320 pp., ISBN 978-88-6288-064-0 * Pareschi, M. T., E. Boschi, F. Mazzarini, and M. Favalli (2006). Large submarine landslides offshore Mt. Etna, Geophysical Research Letters, 33, L13302, doi:10.1029/2006GL026064. * Pareschi, M.T., M. Favalli, E. Boschi (2006). The impact of the Minoan tsunami of Santorini. Simulated scenarios in the Eastern Mediterranean, Geophysical Research Letters, 33, L18607, doi:10.1029/2006GL027205, 2006. * Pareschi, M.T., E.Boschi, M.Favalli (2006). The lost tsunami, Geophysical Research Letters, doi: 10.1029/2006GL027790. * Hutchinson, R.W., L'antica civiltà cretese, Einaudi, Torino 1976 * Crombette, Fernand. Clartés sur la Crète; 1 tome; Ceshe asbl, Tournai, réf. 2.21 - 1998 * Emanuela Guidoboni e Alberto Comastri, Catalogue of Earthquakes and Tsunamis in the Mediterranean area from the 11th to the 15th century, vol. 2 - INGV-SGA 2005 * Guido Bertolaso, Enzo Boschi, Emanuela Guidoboni e Gianluca Valensise (a cura di), Il terremoto e il maremoto del 28 dicembre 1908: analisi sismologica, impatto, prospettive, Bologna, 2008 Voci correlate * Maremoto * Onda anomala * Magnetoidrodinamica * Pacific Tsunami Warning Center Collegamenti esterni * Voce Tsunami su wikipedia inglese * Animazione al computer di uno tsunami * NOAA NWS West Coast & Alaska Tsunami Warning Center * Galleria di fotografie raccolte dopo il terremoto che causò lo tsunami di Okushiri * MondoMarino.net - Articolo: Sumatra, il giorno dopo * Envirtech S.p.A., Il sito della ditta italiana scelta dal Governo Indiano per la realizzazione degli osservatori abissali necessari alla misurazione degli tsunami * Sito curato dall'università di Bologna che tratta di scienza; argomento tsunami * Surviving a Tsunami—Lessons from Chile, Hawaii, and Japan USGS * Altro articolo sull'argomento tsunami Categoria:Inondazioni